


【卡带】熊仔

by zdpp999



Series: 神威拖拉机 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bear - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdpp999/pseuds/zdpp999
Summary: 大龄单身科考队员卡卡西捡到一头能带来好运的熊仔Single in his mid-20s, wildlife researcher Kakashi found a bear cub that brings good luck
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: 神威拖拉机 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191485
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	【卡带】熊仔

1.

五月底的时候科考队准备抽调一部分人回科研中心，换一批新人来。

卡卡西没被抽上，只好和零零星星的几个同事待在村里考察。

同伴琳说会带家乡的美味回来犒劳他。

卡卡西内心有些许的期待。

村里没几个村民，大部分都趁天气暖和的夏季出门打工去了。

卡卡西游荡在村子周围，心不在焉地开车在几个保护区内逡巡。

记录数据真麻烦啊，他想。

卡卡西不是一个敬业的好队员。

2.

这天开到保护区边境，远远看到草还没长高的远处有一个小小的黑影。

卡卡西停下车，拿出望远镜观察。

是一头小熊！

小熊抽着鼻子以奇怪的姿势蹲在地上呜呜咽咽。

卡卡西小心翼翼地开过去。

原来是受伤了，右半边身体连皮带血被撕裂。

估计是被别的处于发晴期的公熊揍了。

熊仔看起来年龄不大，也许是刚刚被母熊驱逐出自己的领地。

卡卡西停车在安全距离内，观察四周有没有其他熊类靠近。

盯了一个下午都没有熊来。

卡卡西拿出麻醉针和防抓手套，把小熊弄晕带上了车。

回到营地带去检查，兽医说幸亏来得及时。

要不然熊仔可能就要挂掉了。

3.

科考队员卡卡西的养熊经历充满曲折。

一开始熊仔蛮横凶狠，在卡卡西脸上和胳膊上留下不少伤痕。

后来他意外地发现小熊会被红豆糕的味道吸引。

滥用此法的卡卡西成了喂胖熊仔的元凶。

熊仔长得很快，并且越来越喜欢卡卡西。

经常缠着他，抱着他的腿要求一起玩球。

卡卡西训练它，诶，去那边，捡球给我，小笨蛋。

久而久之便觉得熊仔不能一直叫笨蛋，需要一个名字。

脑中不由自主地浮现出带土的名字。

带土怎么样？希望他如今过得还好……

4.

卡卡西已经完全适应了与熊仔带土相处的生活。

早上没起床，脚掌便被粗糙的舌头舔湿，熊仔在床边发出呜噜呜噜的声音。

紧接着毛茸茸的脑袋拱进被窝，肩膀被湿漉漉的鼻子蹭来蹭去。

大概是在闻我的味道。

卡卡西睡眼惺忪地想，我能有什么味道？失恋的味道？悔恨的味道？

熊仔的伤还没全好，老板要求卡卡西将它放回保护区。

右半边身体还是没有恢复原貌，皮肤皱巴巴的，破相了，卡卡西有点可惜地看着它。

熊仔却天真地仍然缠着卡卡西，丝毫不知道人类复杂的情绪。

好啦，虽然今年被打，再过几年等你到了发晴期就可以好好教训别的熊哦。

摸着熊仔带土逐渐粗壮的小腿骨，卡卡西嗲声嗲气地说。

最好能赢得最强壮最漂亮的小母熊给爸爸争口气！

熊仔什么也不懂的样子，仰起头蹭着卡卡西的牛仔裤。

喂，不要越蹭越往中间走啊…

5.

熊仔放回去不久后，琳他们就回来了。

天气转冷，卡卡西又吃上了家乡热乎乎的烤鱼，幸福地眯着眼。

希望如今带土也能自己抓到鱼，不要再瘦巴巴的了。

带土？琳在旁边一脸惊讶。你知道他要来的事？

他要来，这里？？卡卡西二脸惊讶。什么时候？为什么？

石油组今年的新项目啊，带土这小子那么积极，早早就报名了。琳观察着卡卡西的表情，继续说，你不会还想着复合吧？你们俩分手的时候可是闹得所有人都知道了。

啊这个... 到时候再说吧。卡卡西含糊其辞。

本以为有生之年都见不到他了。卡卡西盯着壁炉的火苗，有些烦躁地抓抓脑袋，目光转到自己被熊仔抓破的牛仔裤和被阳光晒得看不出本色的上衣。

村口最近的服装店，最近赶紧给我进一批时尚款！！

6.

带土他们到的那天，琳开了辆车去迎接。

卡卡西没去。

他跑到保护区边境当初发现熊仔带土的地方。

绿油油的草地，仔细看过去，有些末梢已经开始枯黄了。

冬天快要到了。

那时，就是在冬天与带土分的手。

带土圆圆的眼中溢满泪水，坐在实验室的桌子上。

不能再想下去了，卡卡西拍自己的脑袋。

恐怕那家伙都已经向前走很远了。

突然远处传来悉悉簌簌的声音，卡卡西抬起头。

是熊仔带土！

不，熊仔已经长大了很多，现在应该算是一头青少年熊。

它嘴角挂着快乐的口水，向他奔来。

卡卡西被扑倒在草丛上。

熊柔软的皮毛贴着他挽起袖子的胳膊，尖利的牙齿在耳边的摩擦声让他头皮发麻。

不过或许头皮发麻的并不仅仅是因为熊。

“嚯嚯”，远处琳挂满泥水痕迹的越野车向他按响喇叭。

而他分明在与熊愉快的磨蹭中看到，越野车的副驾驶上有个熟悉的身影。

那只有一个人拥有的黑炸短发。

7.

所以，熊仔的名字也叫带土？坐在炉火边的男人咧着嘴，一脸嫌弃和不可思议。

嗯，卡卡西起的名，说是... 琳的嘴被卡卡西捂住了。

因为又小又蠢。卡卡西看着天空，脸色有些微红。来的时候也就只知道吃团子。

那它现在怎么样？出乎意料的，带土没有继续追问熊仔名字的事。

好得很，琳微笑着看一眼卡卡西。这位可是天天去看它，生怕它抓不到鱼。

所以说蠢蠢的，卡卡西继续瞧着窗外一成不变的院子，抖着脚，现在又长大了，变得又大又蠢。

带土的拳头捏紧又放松，终于又捏紧了。

好啦，今晚有新鲜的甜菜汤和面包酒，你们俩一起过来吧！

屋里唯一的成熟大人琳开口。

8.

科考队里大部分人都认识带土，主要是因为带土转系之前就与他关系不错。

另一部分则是因为他与卡卡西两年前惊天动地的分手而听说这号人物。

对，两人在实验室里边打边做，搞坏了一屋子的仪器。

然后壮烈分手了。

所以当夜色降临，大家吃饱喝足后发现醉醺醺的两人勾肩搭背走进卡卡西的宿舍时，众脸担忧。

大家都祭出只有深冬季节才拿出来的防熊板，盖在自己的宿舍周围。

求求了，让我们睡个好觉吧。

9.

好觉确实没睡成。

除了此刻裹在温暖的被子中的两人。

卡卡西的手指插在带土的发间。柔软的，富有光泽的毛发，发梢硬挺，根部却柔软细腻。

真像熊仔啊。

带土被他扰得不耐烦，转过脸咂咂嘴，一条大腿搭上卡卡西的腰。

10.

骤然精神起来的卡卡西脑中出现一个念头：

难道十月份是人类的发晴期？？

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 其实本来的脑洞更污，具体参考熊类mating season母熊打公熊后者从不还手这种。  
> 但写着写着就变成小甜饼了（仰天长啸。。。  
> 所以大概算是神威拖拉机series里面开不了的一篇


End file.
